Paperwork
by I Will Abandon Heaven For You
Summary: Feliciano is tired of Ludwig's paperwork always taking the fun out of his life. So Feliciano brings the "fun" to him. Rated M, it's boyXboy, smut, yaoi, all that nonsense. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Grazie.


**The second lovely one I wrote in my 2 weeks of hell and destruction (a.k.a No internet).**

* * *

Feliciano admired himself in the mirror once more, adjusting the nurses cap upon his head. If cross-dressing didn't get Ludwig's lovely member up and ready for a little late night action (and the desertion of his dreadful paperwork) then he didn't know what would. He always liked it when he was dressed as a girl anyhow. Even if he didn't remember clearly, he was most certainly the Holy Rome Feliciano had originally fallen in love with. Ludwig was just much more irresistible.

With a final twirl, Feliciano hopped to, exiting the room quietly. He didn't want to wake Pooki. The cat would go crazy if she saw what Feliciano was doing..well she never approved of the relationship in the first place. But she was also just a cat. That would always leave Feliciano wondering if he was just insane, or if whatever experiments that were done to her in the lab gave her the ability to speak so clearly, whenever Ludwig was absent.

It was surprisingly easy to sneak around the UN at night. Even if he was dressed in a red and white nurses outfit, heels, and the cute little hat that Feliciano adored. It had been a gift from Alfredo, once he found out about the relationship between Ludwig and Feliciano. He had given it with a wink, saying 'use it well'.

Feliciano ran into trouble..well maybe not trouble exactly, halfway to his destination. A half-naked Mateo was storming down the hallway, glasses missing, and was clutching a very perfumed sheet around his otherwise nude self. An upset looking Francis followed after, muttering intelligible phrases in French. The Frenchmen was likewise naked, except for that flower that he always seemed to have glued in place. Mateo simply shouted at him.

"MAPLE HOCKEY!" and continued down the hallway. Francis stopped near Feliciano, looked rather downcast.

"Oh, dear Feli.." he buried his face in his hands. "Why can't my dear Mathieu be as free as you?" Feliciano blinked.

"Well, you are really creepy. And you smell like stinky cheese half-the time. Or some very feminine cologne." Francis seemed to ignore this, still being rather abased. Feliciano tried a different approach. "What base have you gotten too?" Francis looked up.

"Ohonhonhon, that is not the problem mon ami. We have already gone far beyond any bases."

"Then what's the problem?" Francis buried his head in his hands again.

"I suppose I could have made some unpleasant remark about his brother earlier.." Feliciano sighed.

"That could have something to do with it. You should apologize." Francis nodded.

"Oui." He then looked Feliciano up and down. "Are you going to liberate Ludwig from his paperwork?" Feliciano smiled.

"I am liberating _something._" Francis let out that extremely unattractive laugh of his, then took off down the hallway, waving a farewell to the Italian. It was good to know someone with a sexual appetite as big as his. He shrugged and went on, his heels silently clicking as he walked down the now deserted hallway. Not many people went this way, considering it went past Francis' room. It was often a madhouse of flying objects, screaming, and uncomfortable sex noises. Mateo could really scream when he was upset..or the alternative.

"Finally, Ludwig's office!" Feliciano declared triumphantly, as he turned the handle. Ludwig seemed to be glaring holes in the paper he was reading, while muttering to himself.

"Hello Feli." he said without looking up. "You should be asleep, did you have another night-" he tilted his head up, and his words stopped in their tracks. Feliciano fluttered his lashes cutely, and Ludwig felt something stir in his pants at the sight of the dolled up Italian. As Feliciano stepped forward, he saw the hem of the dress ride up, giving him a beautiful site oft the white, racy underwear he had somehow acquired. He most certainly looked the part of a girl, his large amber eyes looking up at Ludwig imploringly.

"I heard you had an issue." Feliciano said smoothly, sliding around the desk, letting the corners of the desk catch the already high dress, revealing his smooth, pale thigh. "A really big issue." He leaned over, and whispered into Ludwig's ear. "Almost _dire._" Ludwig growled and grabbed Feliciano, planting him sideways on his lap.

"As a dutiful, practiced, nurse," Ludwig replied huskily, "You can feel it, and you do know the remedy?"

"I most certainly do feel it.." Feliciano grinned wickedly. "And I most certainly know the remedy." Without further ado, Feliciano kneeled between Ludwig's legs, running his hands along the clothed thighs. His finger caught the button, and he slipped it out of its hole, before unzipping the pants. "I think these may be a problem.." he indicated the boxers, before slightly tugging on the leg of one of them with his teeth. Coming up he grabbed the edges of them, dragging them slowly on the way down, taking the unbuttoned and unzipped trousers with them. Ludwig hissed at the friction. Feliciano eyed his member, before gently cupping the balls, and licking the head like a kitten would milk.

It took all Ludwig's willpower not to throw Feliciano on his desk and pound mercilessly into him. But instead he dug his nails into the leather arms of his chair, allowing Feliciano to continue the slow teasing. Ludwig groaned in satisfaction and appreciation as Feliciano sucked him, placing both of his hands on separate thighs, tickling them. Ludwig grabbed Feliciano's hair, bringing him up, and pinning him hard to the desk. He couldn't take much more of it, he needed Feliciano, damn him.

"I don't think that's working, nurse." he nibbled on Feliciano's ear lobe, getting a moan as a reply. "Perhaps it needs a tighter, _warmer _place to heal faster?" Feliciano nodded dumbly as Ludwig attacked his throat, licking and biting ruthlessly, while hand found the edge of the delicate white panties. Without so much as a care, they were ripped off by Ludwig. Ludwig reached into the side drawer, and grabbed the lube he always kept in his office for instances when Feliciano stepped into his office looking like sex. He generously coated his fingers before pushing it into Feliciano's puckered hole, and wiggled it around, and the brunette replied with a happy noise. Soon there were two, then three stretching him. Figuring the moaning, sweating Italian was ready, he picked him up and laid him down on the paperwork he was doing earlier. He could get copies.

"Ludwig, I need you, now." Without any warning, the blonde German thrust happily into Feliciano, aiming for the spot Feliciano enjoyed so much. Knowing his body so well, Ludwig found it almost instantly, getting a happy cry from Feliciano who thrust his hips down in sync,

This was far better then boring papers and signatures. With a grunt and a cry they came together. Panting, two long fingered hands ran themselves through Ludwig's hair, which had fallen out of it's slicked back state sometime between the panties and the finish.

"Are you better sir? Or should we try the treatment again?" Two lidded eyes looked up at him, as a swiped along a kiss swollen pair of lips. Ludwig growled his approval. God he loved Italians.

"I think we might need to repeat the treatment. This seems to be a recurring issue you see." In fact, he was already getting hard looking down at the very beautiful Feliciano, who brought his hand across Ludwig's shirt that hadn't disappeared in the first round.

"Then we should get right on that," he wiggled around, Ludwig still deep within him. "Shouldn't we?"

Yup. Much better then paperwork.


End file.
